Um resfriado comum
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Unohana vai cuidar de uma constipada Hinamori e encontra outro paciente na forma de um suspeitosamente doente Hitsugaya. HitsuHina. [TRADUÇÃO]


_Nota da Tradutora: _Mais um trabalho da **Brittany Bright,** que tão gentilmente autorizou esta tradução. Desta vez, um HitsuHina – um casal que todo mundo sabe que eu amo, escrito por uma garota muito legal e talentosa. :) Thanks, thank you so much, Brittany!

Ah, comentem - se puderem - dizendo o que acharam. A autora e a tradutora agradecem:)

**Nota da Autora:** Um HitsuHina one-shot do ponto de vista de Unohana... Acho que é um primeiro dessa forma. Minha musa é estranha... Bem, mas espero que gostem. Não há spoilers ou algo assim, então não fiquem preocupados.

**Disclaimer:** Blá, blá, blá, Bleach não é meu, blá.

-

**Um resfriado comum**

_The Common Cold_

_-_

_Por: Brittany Bright_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

_-_

_-_

Unohana observava a paciente calmamente enquanto a garota fungava e torcia os dedos no colo. Hitsugaya estava parado num canto, braços cruzados e uma expressão sombria.

-Como se sente, Hinamori-fukutaichou? – ela perguntou.

Hinamori esfregou o nariz antes de responder numa voz nasalada:

-Meu nariz 'tá entupido, minha garganta dói, meu estômago 'tá revoltado...

-Ela estava vomitando esta manhã. – Hitsugaya interferiu.

-Eu 'tava quase fazendo isso! – ela rebateu, olhando-o furiosamente. Mas a atitude perdeu efeito por causa do nariz inchado, do lamentável fungar e do acesso de tosse que a dominou. Os olhos de Hitsugaya se arregalaram e ficou assustado sem se dar conta, cruzando os braços insatisfeito.

Unohana estendeu a Hinamori um lenço, sem perder de vista os movimentos de Hitsugaya:

-Bem, então eu devo examiná-la. Possivelmente você está com um resfriado comum, Hinamori-fukutaichou, mas ninguém deve ser preciso demais. – ela sorriu confortadoramente a Hinamori e esta concordou vagamente, lançando outro olhar a Hitsugaya.

-Terei de pedir para você sair, Hitsugaya-taichou.

Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e não fez menção de sair do lugar. Unohana sorriu calmamente, compreendendo o desejo do capitão de permanecer ao lado de Hinamori, mas sabendo que não era possível desta vez.

-Lamento, é um procedimento normal, Hitsugaya-taichou.

Este estreitou os olhos, não gostando daquilo, mas sabendo que não poderia vencer.

-Vou esperar lá fora. – ele atravessou a sala a passos largos e Unohana curvou a cabeça complacentemente, encarando Hinamori antes de deslizar a porta um pouco mais violentamente que pretendia.

Hinamori tossiu mais uma vez, olhando Unohana mais tristemente ao esfregar o nariz.

-Não se preocupe, Hinamori-fukutaichou. É apenas um exame. – Unohana falou, colocando as mãos no peito da jovem – Respire profundamente.

Hinamori obedeceu, permanecendo em silêncio durante todo o exame, exceto por alguns estremecimentos e fungares. Unohana pôs a mão na testa dela e franziu o cenho com o calor sob os dedos.

-Você tem um pouco de febre também. - Unohana disse suavemente – Vou dar-lhe um medicamento para seu estômago e para a coriza, mas receio dizer que não posso fazer muito com relação a febre.

As sobrancelhas de Hinamori enrugaram-se e ela ficou mais desanimada:

-Toushirou e eu— - ela começou, antes de ficar mais vermelha e começar a tossir violentamente. A porta abriu com violência, acompanhada pelo movimento da capa de um capitão.

-Momo! – Hitsugaya tinha a voz beirando a um grito. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, a mão segurando firmemente a porta.

-Estou bem! Eu estou bem! – Hinamori assegurou-lhe ao engolir a tosse, olhando diretamente o intruso. Unohana o observava intensamente ao vê-lo se recompor, piscar e soltar a porta do agarro mortal dele. O capitão limpou a garganta antes de olhar Unohana e assentiu com a cabeça com leve aborrecimento.

-Ok, ok. – ele falou, parecendo até chocado com as próprias palavras – Minhas desculpas. – deslizou a porta arrependidamente, fechando-a gentilmente atrás de si.

Unohana não pôde esconder o divertimento nos olhos dela quando voltou-se para Hinamori:

-Retornarei em breve, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Devo buscar seu medicamento.

A capitã abriu a porta para encontrar um irritado Hitsugaya parado no corredor, uma das mãos no cabo da zanpakutou e os olhos correndo pela sala. Ele ergueu a cabeça, com uma expressão de expectativa, com a chegada de Unohana.

-É só um resfriado comum, Hitsugaya-taichou. – ela falou – Você pode ir vê-la agora. Retornarei depois com o remédio dela.

Hitsugaya já havia entrado na sala no instante em que Unohana terminou a frase. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, flutuando no corredor para procurar o medicamento de Hinamori. Ela cantarolou discretamente, preparando-se para a forte cena que poderia encontrar assim que retornasse. Hitsugaya nunca fora capaz de esconder a afeição que sentia por Hinamori muito bem, diferente de outras habilidades para esconder quase todas as outras coisas. Quanto a Hinamori, ela precisava simplesmente abrir os olhos.

Unohana retomou o caminho até o quarto de Hinamori, remédio em mãos ao deslizar a porta para o lado e se deparar, por milésimos de segundos, com a capa do capitão da décima divisão antes de Hitsugaya dar um passo para se afastar da cama.

-Aqui está, Hinamori-fukutaichou. – Unohana entregou-lhe duas garrafas – Tome este pela manhã e este outro duas vezes ao dia, na parte da manhã e antes de ir dormir. – sorriu encorajadoramente, escondendo as mãos dentro das mangas do quimono quando Hinamori concordou com a cabeça.

-Obrigada, Unohana-taichou. – Hitsugaya falou, ganhando outro concordar de cabeça de Hinamori.

-Sim, obrigada.

-De nada. Se o resfriado não passar em alguns dias, retorne e eu a verei novamente.

-Sim, Unohana-taichou. – ela deslizou da cama enquanto sorria timidamente, e imediatamente espirrou. Hitsugaya tinha as mãos ao lado do corpo e o rosto tenso antes de ter um severo acesso de tosse.

-Você também está resfriado, Hitsugaya-taichou? – Unohana arqueou as sobrancelhas numa interrogação.

-Não. – ele respondeu depressa – Estou bem. – o nariz dele o traiu, reagindo com a alergia e obrigando Hitsugaya a limpá-lo com a manga. Fungou, irritado, e virou-se para ir embora.

-Sinto dizer, capitão, mas a quarta divisão tem a capacidade de pedir exames mesmo dos capitães – ela o informou, um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

Hitsugaya parou nos trilhos, virando-se repentinamente e cerrando os punhos:

-Mas eu me sinto bem, capitã, eu lhe asseguro. Vamos, Hinamori, precisamos ir.

Unohana pacientemente esperou pela hora da verdade. Ela não era do tipo que gostava de pressionar ou precitada no final das contas; podia esperar por mais esta última.

Hinamori lançou-lhe um olhar, sorrindo suavemente ao passar pela capitã:

-Você podia fazer um exame, Tou... Hitsugaya-kun.

-Eu estou bem.

-Eu não acredito.

-Mas eu estou _bem. – _uma violenta tosse o atacou.

-Eu não acreditava.

-Certo. – Hitsugaya estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços e se recusou a olhar a ambas. Parecia mais a criança que ele costumava ser antes de se tornar capitão.

Unohana esforçou-se para esconder o divertido sorriso. Foi até o capitão e colocou a mão na testa dele, aliviando-se ao perceber que ele não mostrava sinais de febre. Ainda.

-Dois altos membros do Gotei sendo derrubados por um resfriado ao mesmo tempo, que coisa mais estranha. – ela comentou, segurando o ombro dele – Respire profundamente, por favor.

-Deve ser um surto. – ele inspirou, franzindo a testa.

-Mas apenas vocês dois apresentaram os sintomas. – ela acrescentou, conseguindo ver pelos cantos dos olhos Hinamori torcendo as mãos – É só um resfriado, nada que você não consiga se recuperar em alguns dias.

-Bem, então vamos indo. – Hitsugaya bufou discretamente.

-Que estranho que vocês tenham adoecido ao mesmo tempo. – Unohana falou pensativamente, cruzando as mãos – Principalmente quando um resfriado só pode ser transferido através de um contato muito próximo.

Os olhos de Hitsugaya brilharam e Hinamori baixou a cabeça, visivelmente pálida.

-Está tudo bem, Hinamori-fukutaichou? – a capitã perguntou.

-Sim, sim. – ela tinha a voz meio esganiçada.

Unohana sorriu com esperteza enquanto os dois se arrastavam para fora da sala como duas crianças arrependidas.

-Façam questão de descansar bem na cama. – ela disse atrás deles.

Hitsugaya surpreso parou na entrada; Hinamori estava em pé atrás dele.

-Na cama? – ele falou descrente – Eu tenho muito trabalho pra cuidar.

-Sim, Hitsugaya-taichou, na cama. É o melhor remédio para um resfriado. – ela sorriu aos dois – Mas não há problema em descansar com alguém na mesma cama, principalmente se sofrem da mesma coisa.

Os olhos dos dois ficaram arregalados, fitando-a sem piscar uma única vez e saindo apressados, murmurando desculpas atrás deles.

Antes que a porta fechasse, entretanto, Hinamori voltou num instante, ficando na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido de Unohana:

-Beijar não tem problema, né? – ela sibilou.

-Não, claro que não. – ela replicou, assegurando-lhe com um sorriso. Hinamori concordou rapidamente e correu; o rosto dela estava quase tão vermelho quanto o nariz.

Unohana a seguiu com os olhos, assistindo com prazer aos dois desaparecerem juntos ao longo do corredor.

-Isane?

-Sim, Unohana-taichou?

-Recolha a aposta, por favor. Parece que esta eu ganhei.

**FIM**


End file.
